


Christmas Night

by SuperwholockFamily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21975886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperwholockFamily/pseuds/SuperwholockFamily
Summary: Sam and Gabe walk through town.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Christmas Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wingeddeanmon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingeddeanmon/gifts).



> Late Christmas gift <3

It was December the 23rd. Sam and Gabriel decided to go on a walk just the two of them before bedtime.

They decided to wait u til the night had fallen, they dressed up warmly and they left.

Sam holding onto Gabe's hand tightly as they walked together. Admiring the Christmas lights and the decorations a around town.   
After a while it started snowing big white fluffy snowflakes.   
Gabriel looked up, eyes lighting up in happiness when he réalisés what it was. He looked up at Sam and sighed softly watching his boyfriend's peaceful reaction.  
He watched for a while before tugging on his hand and leading him away to a near park.

"You know Sammy," Gabriel started  
"It's Sam." Sam interrupted  
"Yeah, I know, anyway Sammy. I wanted to tell you that I love you"   
"Mmh.. I love you too Gabe" Sam said softly.  
"No, I really do. Not just love but love love like.. L.O.V.E" he spelled   
"I L.O.V.E you too Gabe, and yes, I want to marry you."  
"Wha- bu- no.. how? WHAT?" He said blushing and eyes widening  
"You're not as subtle as you may think."   
Gabriel pouted and shook his head.

"Wait." He said "you mean it? You wanna marry me?"  
"Yes, baby, more than anyone else" 

Gabriel jumped into Sam's arms and kissed him deeply .

"Merry Christmas" Sam said softly against Gabe's lips.

They may have known each other for just a year, bit they both knew they wouldn't want anyone else in their lives.

They got married two months later.

And spent the rest of their lives together

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed. <3 
> 
> Leave comment and or kudos please


End file.
